The Bleeding Hearts Club
by Fear Die Rothaarige
Summary: Stop , " I told him . , " You don't have an answer . I'm not going to let you make my heart break and bleed again Sasuke . Good-bye . " I said and I turned around and walked away leaving the boy that had just tried winning my love back .


The Bleeding Hearts Club

* * *

We are the Bleeding Hearts . We have suffered heartbreak , abuse , and so many other things . Who are we ? Read and find out .

I am Sakura Haruno . I am the leader of the Broken Hearts . I was the one that started the Broken Hearts after I got out of the mental / rehab hospital called . ' Ocean View . ' That is where I meat TenTen and Temari .

I was at Ocean View because my long-time boyfriend was cheating on me with the school whore Karin . I tried to commit suicide , but Naruto just happened to walk into the school field house to get some forgotten football that he needed .

TenTen was at the hospital because , like me she had tried to kill herself , but for a different reason . For years after her mothers death , TenTen's foster father sexually abused her . When she was 14 she could not take it any more and tried to get out . Her plans were spoiled because a passing motorist saw her about to jump and forced her down off the bridge railing .

Temari was here because her love Shikamru Nara had chosen Ino Yakama over her . She was heartbroken after giving him everything . Everything that any girl would do for the boy that said loved them . She tried to end it was a bottle of sleeping piles and the bottles of Vodka . Her youngest brother , Gaara , found her on the bathroom floor .

Hinata and I grew up together . She did not end up at Ocean View , but she was pretty damn close after Naruto , her secret crush called her a bitch and a whore for hanging out with me , the pink-haired freak .

Both TenTen and Temari went to Konoha High like me , but before this happened , we never spoke to each other . We ran with different crowds . But we all came together when we meet and now the three of us plus my long-time best-friend Hinata were the broken hearts .

It has been two years since we formed our group and we are know 17 years old . We all hang out together and don't try to hide the fact that we were once and still are high school freaks and have been outcast out of the social society called high school .

" Hey Sakura . " I turned to look at Naruto . We were sharing math workbook since the school did not order enough .

" What ? " I asked Naruto . I ran my hand through my pink hair and stared at the scars that I did not try to hide from the world .

" Why don't you talk to Teme anymore ? " My Jade eyes fixed on the raven haired boy sitting on the other side of Naruto . I glanced at him and saw that he too , was listening to what Naruto had asked . I meet his eyes and we glared at each other , If looks could kill came to mind .

" He's a stupid man whore that should not be allowed to live . " I stated simply . I saw the hurt flash through Sasukes' eyes . He felt guilty . I had heard from Hinata that when he heard that I had tried to commit suicide in the field house he tried to get her to tell him where I was . She flat out refused to .

I looked back down at my wrist and traced the lines from the ten cuts on each wrist that I had delivered to myself that day . Naruto followed my fingers . I felt something brush my hand and saw a folded note . I looked down and saw the familiar symbol of the Uchiha clan drawn on it . I knew that it was from Sasuke because I had years ago made his start that and he never stopped . I looked over to him and saw that he was watching me .

I grabbed the note and shoved it into the pocket of my baggy chain paints . I saw his eyes flicker with disappointment , but I still kept the note in my pocket . The bell rang to signal the end of class and I bolted out of the room towards the courtyard where I meet Temari , Hinata , and TenTen .

When I arrived I saw that TenTen was making-out with her boyfriend and Hinata's cousin Neji Hyuga . Temari was talking to Sai , the new student that had been assigned to Temari to show around on the first day that he arrived here last month . Hinata was talking to Kiba . He was the only son of the Inuzuka clan that ran the worlds largest animal rescue organization . They all looked at me as I dropped my black SlipKnot ' All Hope is Gone ' book bag .

" Hey pinky ! " They all greeted .

" Hey guys . " I said back as I fished the note out of my pocket . I had to dumb out my black scratched-up-to-hell ipod , then my Envy2 , my ' Bullet for My Valentine ' wallet , and then finally came out the note .

" Hey Sakura , whats that ? " Temari asked .

" A note emo-ass gave me . " I said . They all looked at me knowing the cruel nickname I had given Sasuke . I flipped it open and started to read it .

' Hey Sakura . I was hoping that you could meet me at lunch so we could talk . Meet me behind the field house . I'll wait 'till the bell . Sasuke , or in your terms , Emo-Ass man whore .Yeah I know what you say . '

I just stared at the little piece of paper intill TenTen snatched it out of my hands .

She read it with Hinata and Temari looking over her shoulder .

" OH MY FUCKING GOD ! "They all said at once . They looked at me and back down to the letter several times intill Sai found his voice .

" Are you going to go talk to him ? " He asked . I looked to Sai and saw the same emotionless face .

" Yeah Sakura are you going to talk to Sasuke ? " TenTen asked .

" Maybe . " I said . I started piling in all the crap that I had pulled out of my pocket .

" Maybe you should . I mean maybe Sasuke wants to apologize about what happened , remember right after you can back to school he kept trying to talk to you ? " Hinata asked me .

" Come on Sakura ! Atleast go and whop his ass if he gets you pissed off . " There goes Temari with her usual thing about whopping somebodies ass .

" You guys aren't gonna let me not go are you . "

" Never . " TenTen said . I sighed , got up and started walking towards the field house .

Once I reached the field house I could here voices coming from behind it . I could not make out the words , but I could tell that it was Naruto and Sasuke . I walked around the building and waited for somebody to notice me . Naruto whipped around mad about something and charged right past me , away from Sasuke . Sasuke looked at Naruto and then he seemed to notice I was standing there waiting for him . We stared at each other .

" Hey Sakura . " Sasuke said . He walked right up to me and stopped only a few feet away from me .

" What did you want Sasuke ? " I asked the boy standing infront of me . He shifted from foot-to-foot trying to think up a good answer to what I had just asked . He drew breath , but did not speak several times . I did not have all day so I decided to ask again ." Well ? "

" Look Sakura , I miss you . I made a huge mistake when I cheated on you with Karin and have regretted it with every living breath that I take . Can you please find it in your heart and forgive me and give me another chance ? Please ? " I could see in Sasukes' onyx eyes that he was telling the truth about missing me , but was he really sorry for what he did ? I did not like having my heart broken once and was not looking forward to having him break it a second time .

" How do I now your not lieing to me ? " I demanded .

" I'll do anything to prove that I still love you ? " He said .

" What my favorite color ? "

" Crimson and jade . "

" Animal ? "

" Tiger . "

" Number ? "

" 11 . "

" You passed that part of the test . but there's one last thing I need to ask . "

" Anything . " he said .

" Why ? " he looked at me and I could tell that he did not have an answer to this last question . The most important question of all .

" Sakura . . .I .. "

" Stop , " I told him . , " You don't have an answer . I'm not going to let you make my heart break and bleed again Sasuke . Good-bye . " I said and I turned around and walked away leaving the by that had just tried winning my love back , who now knew what it felt like to have his own heart broken and bleeding .

* * *

Disclamer : I do not own Naruto !

Hope you like ! I just got hit by my own little Gothic plot bunny ! Please read and Review !

Later !


End file.
